Aurora
Princess Aurora Princess Aurora is a fictional character and a major character from Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty (which she is sometimes referred to as), as well as an official Disney Princess. She is also known as "Briar Rose". Personality Aurora is portrayed as romantic, sophisicated, kind, playful, and shy 16 year old girl. Her most prominent personality trait is her passion for romance and love. The good fairies of the kingdom, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have blessed her with beauty and the gift of song. She is lonely most of the film, as she is isolated to a cottage in the woods. An enjoyer of the simple things in life, Aurora often wonders why her aunts treat her like a child and wishes to meet new people, see new places and make her own decisions. She is very selfless and only thinks of what others want of her, instead of what she wants for herself, seeing as she agrees to go back to her palace home thinking that she'll never see her true love again. But still, seeing as she is young and naive about the world around her, she feels her aunts know what is best for her and is very obedient towards them. For example, she runs away from Prince Phillip when she realizes she is talking to a stranger, something the fairies told her not to do. Also when she is under Maleficent's spell and is about to touch the spindle, she hesitates when she hears the fairies tell her not to touch anything, only to be overwhelmed by Maleficent's power. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora is shown to have matured since the first film. She is portrayed as very responsible, hard working, self assured, courteous, confident and strong minded. She is less dependent on her aunts and is finally able to do things her way and make her own decisions. She also comes to believe that perseverance, hard work and sticking to something all the way through makes everything better in the long run. Dress When Aurora is shown as Briar Rose, she is wearing a dirndl consisting of a grey skirt and a black bodice over a white blouse, along with a black headband in her hair. She also wears a purple shawl while singing "I Wonder" and "Once Upon A Dream". On her way back to the palace, she wears a hooded blue cloak over a blue party dress. The party dress is a simple version of her signature ball gown (see below); it has a full skirt, a fitted bodice, and long triangular sleeves. The three fairies make her ball gown for the ball, but argue over the color being blue or pink. The ball gown also features a wraparound neck and petal decorations at the waist. Aurora's ball gown turns pink at the end, so Flora has won the arguement. Accessories for Aurora's pink ball gown are pink ballroom shoes, opera-length pink mitts, a golden choker necklace, and a golden tiara decorated with rose quartz. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora wears a pink party dress very similar to her siganture ball gown. It is worn with pink dancing heels and her usual choker necklace and tiara. At bedtime, Aurora wears a powder blue nightgown with a matching headband and briefly turns it into a gold ball gown with matching jewellery and a tiara. Aurora then uses the wand to turn her nightgown pink.